The Briefs Family Bond
by Pan64
Summary: Trunks gets knocked into an coma by a strange man who appeared out of nowhere killing animals for the fun of it...Vegeta is set on tracking the man down...


Standing near a cliff was Trunks the Saiyan Human Hynrid son of Vegeta and Bulma taking in nature and fresh air and over looking the vast sight of the land of the trees mountains and animals below him. Trunks sat down surrounded by nature, calm as he was he begain to feed the squirrels that had came arround the hybrid, Trunks loving to be around nature was the best he could be watching the animals and seeing nature thriving out here in the woods, Trunks was watching the nature and all of the animals when a large blast could be seen near by to where Trunks was.

The blast was huge that when Trunks saw this blast he became angry so angry that he charged to the site of the blast turning Super Saiyan not knowing who or what did the blast or what he was going to get himself into. Trunks had arrived at the site of the blast as he looked around as the area was completely distroyed the hybrid landed and walked around as he saw dead animals lying there Trunks became even angrier as he powered up to max Super Saiyan as a guy landed behind Trunks laughing at the hybrid As Trunks made a fist he turned around to see a guy standing there. Trunks became even more angry Trunks stared at the man who stood before him, Trunks was mad that he wanted to kill the guy who killed the animals.

Trunks shook his fist at the man and Said "why you! You killed all those poor animals. Who the heck are you?" The man who stood before Trunks, just laughed at the Hybrid who was challenging him. Trunks rushed the guy with complete anger as he did combo punches and kicks to the guy as the man blocked all the punches and kicks as he begain to punch the hybrid as Trunks tried to block the mans punches and kicks as the man charged a Ki blast in his hand and kept charging it as Trunks rushed to the man Blasting him with his ki blasts. The man begain to block all the blasts as his own ki Blast was even bigger then before Trunks saw this blast and jumped back with fear in his eyes and the hybrids body was shaking so much that he couldn't move as Trunks looked at the large Ki blast befor him. The man looked to Trunks smiling and said "boy you're going to die for coming at me like you did. I hope you enjoy your quick death" the man raised his hand with the ball of energy now twice the size bigger then a beach ball but tripple the size as he released the ball of energy at the Hybrid. Trunks looked as fear was in him he couldn't believe he was going to die. Trunks put his hands up to try and stop the blast as a flash back hit Trunks of his life as the man seeing Trunks try and block his attack begain to power up the energy ball with more power as the ball blew up and Trunks was lying there unconscious and full blood and severely critically injured.

Bulma was heading to Chichi's house with yamcha and Vegeta when she looked down as a volt of lightning hit her chest as she had a bit of a flash back of her sons life as she stood up. "Yamcha go tords the woods near the moutains!" Bulma damanded. yamcha looked at bulma then headed to where Trunks was. Vegeta sensed his sons fading ki as he looked to Bulma "Bulma i feel it too" Vegeta said with worry, Yamcha got close he looked out the window to see destruction and death as he landed when he saw Trunks lying there. Bulma and Vegeta ran out of the plane as they saw Trunks lying there full of blood and hanging in by a peice of thred. Vegeta picked up his son and ran back to the plane with Bulma as they took off for Capsule Corporation medical. Bulma grabbed the radio phone calling for . 5 minutes later they arived at CCM as Trunks was rushed in on a strecher with his mom following with runing besides it as they ran into the trauma bay leaving Bulma outside with worry. Yamcha walked up to bulma and gave her a quick hug as Vegeta walked up to his wife and held her close "i will kill the basterd who hurt Trunks Bulma dont you worry" Vegeta said assuring his wife that everything will be okay. 2 hours later came out and looked to Vegeta Bulma and Yamcha as he shook his head "Trunks has severe injuries he is stable and in a coma for now. You can see him now" said.


End file.
